The Abyss and Back
by yellowmoon3
Summary: William III joins forces with Jack to journey over the earth's edge in order to find his father- for Jack, the only chance at life, and for William a chance to seek revenge for a fate he didn't choose. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'd appreciate reviews- advice, suggestions, and if I should continue! Thanks for reading!

Full summary: Now fifteen and desperate to find his estranged father, young William Turner III joins forces with Captain Jack, who agrees to take the boy over the earth's edge for more than the reason he reveals, knowing it is the only chance to save his own life. But what was hoped to be a joyful and disclosing reunion quickly becomes a deadly and vengeful quest when William III discovers what his own horrific destiny will be because of his father's fate. Meanwhile, a frantic Elizabeth, struggling to rediscover her inner pirate- something she has denied for fifteen years- strikes a perilous deal with a certain Captain Barbossa (now captain in the king's navy, as he is in OST), agreeing to bertray old friends in order to find and rescue her family... before it's too late.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

For fifteen years, his entire life up to that point, he dreamed of ghosts. Vague and obscure ghosts from his past, nameless and faceless, that came and went with a flash of emerald green for years at a time. The ghosts would appear in nightmares of slimy and ferocious beasts from the deep, thrashing hurricanes, and thunderous canon fire, waking him with a scream all throughout his youth. Being nothing more than a child for most of these nights, his mother was the only one who could draw him out of his state of terror, cradling him in her thin arms and trying to explain.

"They're not ghosts, Will," she'd say, her eyes distant and filled with a hollow longing that disappeared but once in a decade. "They're memories. Your father, old friends of mine. They won't hurt you."

He didn't believe her until he was ten years old. That day, when Elizabeth took his hand and led him to the coast, he saw it. Far off on the endless horizon, the sails of one of his subconscious's ships unfurled and drew close. On its deck stood a man he almost remembered, a face he could recall and get his thoughts around no easier than wisps of smoke caught with his bare hands. A face that showed boundless love for the pair on the shore that promised to remain ever vigilant, ever faithful.

The man with the scars over his chest and the sad, sad, smile- that was his father, doomed to travel the sea the boy felt stirring in him and ferry the dead for an eternity. A man who didn't even know he had a son, or what he would find when he returned, but did so anyway out of hope and devotion.

That day, after he had seen again Elizabeth's beauty, something his memories could never do justice, and kissed again her lips, he'd held his son in his arms for the very first time and even cried, apologizing and explaining things his son could never fully understand until Will was long gone in a crushing green flash.

But five years had passed since then, and William Turner III was growing restless. He had to see his father again, no matter how much his mother begged his patience, his safety. There was inevitable pirate in her son's blood, Elizabeth knew this very well. But even so, this knowledge did not dull the pain she felt one morning when she reached out across the blankets and find not her son's warmth, or the heartache when she yelled his name into the morning mist and received only the tropical wind's whisper in reply. And it certainly did not prepare her for the shock of finding the chest gone, the heart tucked into a teenager's cloak as he sought out _another_ man from his dreams. One that would help him, one that had been at world's end before and would have to take him there again, for more than the reason young Will thought.

"Jack Sparrow," the boy breathed, finding the infamous man on the docks of Tortuga.

"Ah," the man said, somewhat exasperated. "There should be a captain in there somewhere."


	2. Take Me There

Somewhere in the night, closer to morning than anyone would care to admit, a boy approached the two chortling figures, tall drunken silhouettes watching the waves break against the shore that was always pushing them away and into the horizon.

Jack Sparrow took in the sight of the teenager, stretched with youth, standing before him almost hopefully; his face was tan and vaguely freckled, and a tendril of dusty brown hair was astray in his questioning eyes. Beneath the tricky light of the waning moon and the alcohol's influence, the boy's identity did not register, and Jack struggled to place a name with the face in vain.

"But you are him," the boy pressed, following the pirates as he and Mr. Gibbs began to stagger back to the _Pearl. _

"Depends on who's looking. If the case happens to be something of my interest and/or entertainment I would introduce myself properly, but since I'm not entirely sure, you'll have to be the one introducing said introduction, savvy?"

The boy grinned crookedly, and Jack swore he seemed reassured by the pirate's words. "You're him. I'm sure of it." He stretched out a hand for the man to shake, and Jack took it warily, letting the boy shake it vigorously. "My name's William."

Jack Sparrow's dark eyes widened, a fog clearing as he took in the strong jaw, the soft brown hair. He stepped close to the boy, close enough so William could smell the rum on his breath. "And that would, of course, be a family name." It wasn't a question.

Behind them, Mr. Gibbs, hair grayed and jaw slack, was gawking, trying to fit the pieces together fruitlessly, reeking unmistakably of swine. "What is this?"

Jack nodded, gears turning. _Yes. What _is_ this?_

William didn't step backward, just stared back at the pirate. It seemed to Jack that the cockiness and immortality of youth was not wasted on him. "And that would, of course, make you my godfather."

"Unfortunately for you," Mr. Gibbs chortled drunkenly, finally realizing, and Sparrow shot him a venomous look. "They be saying that cleanliness is near next t' godliness, so I am afraid you are out of luck in that area."

"Master Turner," Sparrow, ignoring Gibbs, said with something between a forced grin and a grimace, "To what do we owe such an honor?"

He could tell that the boy read his expression with an apparent ease- he was more intuitive than Sparrow hoped. "You don't seem all too pleased to meet me, Sparrow."

_All too right I'm not, _Jack thought begrudgingly. _The appearance of the son of death himself? That can only mean one of two things- either the boy means trouble, or needs a favor. Hope he doesn't take after his parents much. _

_Actually, _a truthful voice inside him added, _if that is the case,_ _it probably means both._

"That's completely untrue," Jack lied at the same time William Turner III said, "Don't bother lying to me. I have had enough of such things. It is not what I want, you see."

The moonlight enveloping them in an alluring silvery glow, Jack sighed, the hand and secret ambition concealed in his pocket rubbing an old compass between his fingers pensively. An idea was inside him now, corrosive and cunningly creative. "And what do you want, boy?"

Reaching the docks, the _Black Pearl _rose up, a wraithlike shadow bobbing in a reflected sea of stars, but William Turner III would never appreciate like Jack, his mother, and his father would. "I want to know him," was the soft reply. "I want to find my father." As if it were possible, the boy's voice shrunk to the point of getting lost under the call of the clashing tide. "I want to find myself."

"So what you are telling me is that you want to find your father purely for the task of finding him? No hidden agendas, secret deals, or your mother's genes?"

The boy's eyebrows knit together. "Yes."

"So why should I help you?" Striding up to the ship's scrubbed deck, closely followed by Mr. Gibbs, Jack was lucid shadow peering down at the young boy. "Why me?"

"Because you have done it before!" William struggled for words. "Because…because you're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack threw his hands up in the air at the proper use of his title, almost victoriously, and gave Mr. Gibbs a look that shouted _See? _

"It is decided, Mr. Gibbs," Sparrow said to his first mate with a grim smile. "We like him."

"So does that mean you will take me there?"

"No," replied Sparrow. He was dangling the bait over the starboard side of the ship and begging the boy to take it. "I don't think I will be doing that." He held up a finger, an idea presenting itself and evolving into near slurred speech. "Contrary to popular belief held by you and your father and his delightful bonnie lass, I am _not _a taxi service to hail whenever you are in need of it. I am a captain of a ship and as such have duties to perform."

William strode up the plank on soft worn leather of shoes, eyes flashing with adolescent anger. "And neglect your duties as godfather? From what I have heard you are a man not unfamiliar with strange tides, Captain Sparrow."

"And what precisely have you heard of me, I wonder? Mummy's precious bedtime stories? Fall asleep to her heartbeat, did you?"

"I fell asleep not to her heartbeat, but another's."

Sparrow's eyes narrowed. "And this particular _thumpity-thump _would be of the undead and paternal nature?"

The boy's voice was soft. "I know the story, Jack. About how you helped my father rescue my mother from the previous captain of the Black Pearl and the curse of the Isla de Muerta."

"And that is all Her Highness told you?" William was confused; never had he heard, Sparrow now knew, of whom exactly had once called herself king of pirates. "What did you just call her?"

Sparrow raised his eyebrows, and the suggestion of a smile toyed with the corners of his lips, tasting of heavy drink and quick-witted prevarications. "I see she has not told you _everything_. How unfortunately typical of her." But he was grateful, too- William might just make the mistake of trusting him. He held out his grimy hand for the boy to climb aboard, and William took it hesitantly. "Welcome aboard, boy."

"So you are bringing me?"

"Perhaps."

Gibbs looked alarmed. "But, sir, are we not set for the South China Sea?"

"Not anymore, Gibbs, pay closer attention." William looked regrettably hopeful. "On one condition," Jack added shrewdly.

"And it is?"

"Your family stops asking me for favors. I will indeed take you over the edge and back again, William, but only if you think you can survive the journey."

"I can." _Ruthless youthful arrogance_, thought Sparrow. _No hesitation_. He smiled fondly to himself at memories drudged up from a childhood that he, even now, had not quite grown out of.

But, that lingering thought plagued him in wonderment of his own inquiry. _Could he survive? _

_Could I survive my secrets and sell the boy out? Could I sort this dreadful mess out and get my life back?_

Because, of course, that was what the infamous Jack had needed all along, with his secret need for the passage stowed under his clothes, scalding his skin, beating against his ribcages and oozing out his lungs.

Motivation for the journey.

Leverage for the arrival.


End file.
